


Department of Filk:  Muad'Dib

by kurtoons



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: "My name has become a filking word!"





	

Muad'Dib

(to the tune of "Alley Oop", sung by the Hollywood Argyles)

There's a guy, he's the Mahdi whom I'm sure you've heard;  
(Muad'Dib-dib, Dib, Dib-dib)  
Yeah he lives on Arrakis, that's the desert world.  
(Muad'Dib-dib, Dib, Dib-dib)  
The best Fremen warrior what ever lived;  
(Muad'Dib-dib, Dib, Dib-dib)  
Yeah, this cat's name is, uh, Muad'Dib;  
(Muad'Dib-dib, Dib, Dib-dib)

(Muad'Dib)  
He's got a stillsuit that looks pretty rad;  
(Muad'Dib)  
But them Harkonnens got him hoppin' mad;  
(Muad'Dib)  
Gonna start up his own Ji-had;  
\-- Look at them sandworms go...

Well he looks through the future with his mystic spice  
(Muad'Dib-dib, Dib, Dib-dib)  
That's the stuff what gives him funky lookin' eyes;  
(Muad'Dib-dib, Dib, Dib-dib)  
Well, he'll whup them Harkonnens and I'll say what's more;  
(Muad'Dib-dib, Dib, Dib-dib)  
Yeah, if he plays things right he'll be the Emperor!  
(Muad'Dib-dib, Dib, Dib-dib)

(Muad'Dib)  
Got a stillsuit that looks pretty rad;  
(Muad'Dib)  
Them Harkonnens got him hoppin' mad;  
(Muad'Dib)  
Gonna start up his own Ji-had  
\-- Look at them sandworms go...


End file.
